Ya no se mas de ti
by Spiroketta
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños Sacro Imperio Romano.../Algo de angst, la otra cara de italia dundundun!.


Hola!, este es el primer Fanfic que escribo, asi que no se que esperar XD; Decidi explorar un lado mas oscuro de la personalidad de Feliciano ojala que les guste, lo siento por haber exagerado con los puntos (no pude para haha XD).

**Ya**** no se mas de ti**

Y es que aun las siento...siento su suave recorrido por mis mejillas, siento como se deslizan lentas, sigilosas, como si de verdad temieran herirme, pero eso es imposible, el dolor que poseo es insuperable. Con mis yemas recorro una y otra vez por donde han pasado, son caminos que dejan estas pequeñas porciones de agua salada, y me duele...

...me duele mucho.

¿Cuantas veces me he encontrado en esta situación preguntas?

No lo se...

Con el paso del tiempo, los años son algo que realmente me ha dejado de importar...

Incluso...pero solo a veces, en especial cuando el recuerdo aun seguía fresco, me he llegado a secar. Si, como has oído, estos ojos de humana naturaleza se han vaciado. Siendo honesto no tengo ni la menor idea de cuantas gotas puedo liberar con ellos...

Suele pasar, como ya sabrás esta acción no es nada nuevo, siempre estoy lloriqueando, moqueando por los rincones aterrado, ya sea escondiéndome detrás de la espalda de quien sea, solo me quiero ocultar y gritar hasta donde sea que mi pulmones así me lo permitan, soy cobarde... ¿que puedo decir?, y no es que fuese un gran secreto como de la misma forma comprenderás. Tengo miedo, siempre tengo mucho miedo y ni se el porque, lloro hasta no poder mas, es algo de todos los días, un buen plato de pasta es lo que se necesita para componerme en un dos por tres, es una razón bastante estupida ¿no lo crees?, pero es que así soy yo...

solo que...

En veces como esta... llorar para mi tiene un significado completamente distinto a todo lo anterior... será por que esta vez en verdad, REALMENTE duele...

No es el terror... no es mi cobardía...es sin duda alguna, por DOLOR...un dolor tan presente en mi pecho como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me dijiste adiós.

Adiós... te fuiste y me abandonaste, aunque eso no es lo peor, el problema fueron tus promesas de victoria y gloria...por mas que te imploré que no lo hicieras, mas sin embargo tu ambición por la supremacía...mira a donde te ha llevado, ahora no es mas que un sueño, un **_mugroso_** sueño que nunca mas tendrás la oportunidad de alcanzar.

Duerme...duerme tranquilo, ya no me lamentare mas, no te mereces esto de mi parte...no te mereces estos sentimientos tan crudos, no de alguien como yo...

Pero si debo confesarme, admitiré que en primera instancia te odie...te odie por **_mentiroso_**...

Ya no mas, ...era algo que debía salir de mi pecho, solo tenia que escupirlo y hacértelo saber.

Ah...mas lagrimas...

Ya me he acostumbrado.

Alemania siempre me ha dicho que nunca había conocido a alguien tan llorón como yo, ah!, pero es que ya te he hablado de el anteriormente ¿cierto?.

El es especial... el nunca me abandonara, lo prometió, el no me regala mentiras con sabor a verdad...y no, no te estoy reprochando nada, yo no tengo tal privilegio ya te lo he dicho, pero si debo agregar que las personas como el no vienen en par, comemos juntos, entrenamos y hasta dormimos juntos...bueno en parte, hay veces que el se va dormir a la sala, no entiendo por que si es su propio cuarto, haha... debo estar haciendo algo mal, pero que te puedo contar a ti...ya sabes los despistado que puedo llegar a ser.

Ludwig...así se llama.

¿Que?

¿Celos...?

No, esos no los puedes sentir.

Ya no sientes nada.

Luego esta Japón, tiene un lugar muy especial, mejor amigo que el no existe... calmado y centrado, muy preciso con las palabras, aunque no le gusta mucho el contacto físico, siempre halaga mi cultura, es definitivamente algo inusual.

En fin...solo te quería comentar lo que pasa con mi vida, ¿y que hay de ti?

Ya no se mas de ti...

Mira el cielo, tan rojo.

Me pregunto si cuando te destrozaron así de este carmín fueron los hilos que bajaban por tu frente...en contraste con tu ojos paraíso de seguro el edén se convirtió en purgatorio...he...y tus manitas tan pequeñas, ¿fueron dejadas en posiciones imposibles para el ser vivo?, tu cuerpo, tu pequeño cuerpo de infante... ¿fue profanado de alguna manera? , ¿distorsionado? , ¿deformado? ¿Te dejaron irreconocible?...

Nunca lo supe...nadie lo supo, y si no es así...valla que sabían mentir, o ¿seria que mi ingenuidad en ese entonces rallaba aun mas en la ignorancia que ahora?

Ya no importa...ya nada de eso importa.

¡Pero mira!, mira nada mas que tenemos aquí, al parecer me he vuelto a secar, eso no ocurría desde hace ya un muy buen tiempo, si que me he extendido mas de lo debido, por Dios...

Bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que anochezca, mi hermano se molestara por que la cena no esta lista, estoy muy emocionado, la nueva receta de lasaña con extra salsa de tomate que trajo ¡parece deliciosa!, no puedo esperar a probarla, deberías de pasarte por allá de vez en cuando...ojala pudieras hacerlo...

Estas son para ti, se que te gustaban si no mal recuerdo, son muy raras de encontrar pero valía la pena, solo las mejores flores para ti...feliz cumpleaños Sacro Imperio Romano.


End file.
